


One Minute

by look_turtles



Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is dressed in a towel</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: minute

One minute after midnight Ben walked into John's bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. John came up behind Ben.

John smelled of sweat- ever since his surgery John couldn't stay away from the gym. Sometimes Ben thought about going to the same gym as John, but he didn't think he could see a intense, sweaty John without getting an unwanted hard-on. 

Speaking of hard-ons, Ben's cock twitched as John kissed Ben's neck, his fingers dipping below Ben's towel. John's hard cock was pressed against Ben's hip.

'I can't believe you called me boot today.'

John laughed as he pulled at Ben's towel and let it fall to the floor. 'Don't get bitchy, you'll always be a boot to me.'

'Boot, my ass.'

John's hand slid down Ben's stomach. Cupping Ben's balls, John licked at Ben shoulder. Ben's cock hardened as John stroked it. Ben's hands moved to grip John's arms as John stroked faster and faster.

'Oh fuck,' Ben said as he came suddenly all over John's hand.

Ben leaned against John and breathed deeply the scent of John's sweat. John might not be his training officer anymore, but he could still learn a thing or two from John.


End file.
